The invention relates to water heaters, and more particularly to heat rollout sensors for domestic water heaters.
"Heat rollout" is the condition of leakage of excessive heat from the combustion chamber of a water heater. This condition can be caused, for example, by an obstruction in the exhaust pipe of the water heater.
It is known to use a heat rollout sensor that monitors the temperature of the air at a given point in relation to the combustion chamber in order to detect heat rollout. Such a sensor causes an interruption of gas flow to the gas burner when heat rollout is sufficient to cause danger of ignition of combustibles in the vicinity of the heater. See, for example, the sensing device 20 in U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,803 to Ignazio.